


Drawn

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker contemplates his Prime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



Sunstreaker couldn't tell why the new leader pulled his spark the way he did. While he'd never cared for Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime being different wasn't enough to explain it. However, almost from the first cycle with the former Orion Pax in the palace, Sunstreaker was intrigued.

Perhaps it was the fact Orion Pax had lived hard and solid among the working class. Or maybe it was the fact Optimus Prime questioned Sentinel to the point of being rebuked almost every breem.

In the end, Sunstreaker decided it was the fire burning hot in his leader's spark that caught him.


End file.
